


Your Colors Bleed and Blend Into Mine

by saltylikecrait



Series: Three is Better Than Two is Better Than One [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Colors, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Rey did not have a word for the colors and she had found no mention of them in the old Jedi texts, so she simply called the phenomenacolors.





	Your Colors Bleed and Blend Into Mine

Sometimes, Rey would meditate with her eyes open, focusing on the Force and the life surrounding her. She preferred doing this is crowded places because this way she could see the world around her differently. When she meditated this way, everything became brighter and more colorful, even in places where color was everywhere. It was as if the Force was showing her a new way to see her surroundings and the sentients that lived in that environment.

Today, she was doing this form of meditation in the hangar on Endor, where the Resistance was hiding out. The Ewoks, remembering how the Rebellion and General Organa had once helped them, honored that memory by letting them regroup in an old, abandoned Imperial base.

She smiled as she watched everyone work, curious to see the colors that illuminated and surround each individual and wondered what each color meant about them. Rey did not have a word for the colors and she had found no mention in the old Jedi texts, so she called the phenomena _colors._ She guessed that the light blue ring that surrounded the little Ewok cub that watched the pilots and the technicians do their jobs had something to do with her curious and gentle nature. Rey wondered if colors changed with age. Maybe she would return one day to find that the cub’s color had darkened or changed completely.

Poe was possibly the brightest presence the hangar. As he walked back and forth, looking over starfighters and taking notes on what needed to be done, it illuminated him with a shade of orange that almost matched his droid. She wondered if Poe and BB-8 took to each other originally because of their similarities. They made a good team.

It reminded her of his warmth and how it could be comforting or too much to her. When Poe was angry, his color seemed to explode around him like a sudden flame. It didn’t happen often, but Rey knew that if she saw that it was better to stay cautious around him. Poe could become reckless when this happened.

She liked the color best when it glowed warmly for this was usually a time when he was giving his pilots words of encouragement or enjoying his life and his freedom. When he flew up in the sky, Poe’s color radiated around him, matching his exhilaration for being in the one place he felt the most at home.

Perhaps it was appropriate then that so many things in his life – BB-8, _Black One,_ his flight suit – matched him so well.

And when Poe passed Finn as he moved a cart of tools around, gently placing a hand on his shoulder before moving on, Rey’s focus shifted.

His was also a warm color, _yellow,_ a dazzling, sunny yellow and Rey found it unusual because few adults carried this color with them.

Never one to hide his joy or excitement, Finn’s smile often matched what Rey felt his color reflected. Living under a stormtrooper helmet all his life meant that he never had to learn how to hide his emotions and while Rey and Poe loved him for this, they also worried that could be a weakness that someone could exploit.

But when he was afraid and insecure, and Finn had many of these moments in the Resistance, his color paled to almost a sickly, pastel shade. If Rey witnessed this, she vowed to do whatever it took to restore his color back to its bright default shade.

When they made love, Rey couldn't focus on the Force well enough to get a look at his color, but she guessed by how he was always smiling that it was positively blinding when they were together.

She wondered what her color was and how it contrasted with Finn’s and Poe’s. When the two of them were together, curled up and content, orange and yellow blended so seamlessly that they almost seemed to become one in-between color. They complimented each other so well and Rey feared that her own color – whatever that was – was too different and clashed with theirs. If that were the case, would that mean they were not meant to be?

“Rey?”

She startled out of her meditation and blinked up to see Poe staring down at her on her spot on the hangar floor.

“Wanna get lunch with us?”

Nodding quickly because lunch was almost her favorite word, she jumped to her feet and grabbed his hand. Finn was soon at her side and she also laced her fingers with his.

Between orange and yellow, Rey felt very much at home, warm, and adored.


End file.
